Pasar la pagina
by PrincessCarli
Summary: Jade y Beck terminaron hace 2 meses, Jade lo esta pasando mal hasta que aparece un antiguo amigo que esta dispuesto a ayudarla a seguir, pero ¿que pasara cuando Beck se entere de que su ex-novia intenta pasar la pagina? ¿La dejara o intentara recuperarla?
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, decidí hacerlo sobre esta pareja porque me encanta y hay muy pocos... en fin espero sus reviews para saber que opinan

Gracias por leer :)

PrincessCarli

(POV Jade)

Hace 2 meses termine con Beck. Es realmente extraño estar sin el después de 3 años juntos, pero que se la va a hacer, yo no me disculparía con él, el debía hacerlo y después de 2 meses no creo que lo haga, estoy segura de que ahora le gusta Vega.

No quería levantarme estaba acostada, fingiendo estar dormida cuando llego mi madre.

-Jade, vamos ¡ya levántate!

Gruñí a modo de respuesta. Aunque igual me levante, estaba cansada no quería ir a la escuela y fingir que todo iba bien pero hoy debía ir, aunque no quisiera.

Hoy teníamos que cantar una canción en parejas, mi pareja por suerte era André, digo por suerte porque en estos momentos era la persona más agradable de todos mis "amigos", odiaba a Tori, Robbie es simplemente insoportable, Cat es algo… especial y Beck, obviamente no cantaría con él, por lo que solo quedaba André, en fin la cosa es que tendremos que armar un show para Sikowitz. Esta era la nota más importante del semestre.

(En la escuela)

Llegue temprano a Hollywood Arts (como siempre), cuando llegue vi a Cat conversando con André.

-Holis Jade – me saludo Cat sonriente

-Hola –conteste de la forma más amable que pude

-¿Lista para cantar hoy? –me pregunto André

-Eso creo –conteste con mi ya normal mal humor

En ese momento llego Robbie

-Hola chicos – nos saludo

André y yo lo saludamos agitando la mano en forma de saludo (André mucho más emocionado que yo), y Cat lo saludo con un amable "Holis".

Tras mi pelea de todos los días con Rex, el extraño títere de Robbie, mire disimuladamente la hora en el reloj de Robbie

-Oh no –pensé- Beck llegara en menos de 5 minutos (siempre llegaba a la misma hora)

-¿Vamos al Caja Negra? –pregunte tratando de parecer indiferente

-Pero ahora nos toca con Sikowitz –dijo Robbie

-Sí, pero hoy tenemos que hacer el show –dijo André antes de que yo contestara de mala manera

-Vamos –dijo Cat antes de ponerse a saltar ridículamente hasta el Caja Negra

A los 5 minutos de haber llegado al Caja Negra llego Beck, como siempre cuando lo veía me puse muy nerviosa

-Hola a todos –nos saludo tan caballerosamente como siempre

-Hola-contestaron todos, menos yo que solo me digne a mirarlo con frialdad (solo espero que la frialdad se haya visto real)

Se unió rápidamente a nuestra conversación, todo iba soportable hasta que llego Vega

Apenas la vi no pude evitar fulminarla con la mirada, creo que se me paso la mano porque realmente parecía intimidada cuando nos saludo con voz ausente.

Gracias al cielo en ese instante toco la campana y Sikowitz apareció de repente con un coco en la mano como siempre

-Muchachos como ya saben hoy es la evaluación más importante del año, ya les había comentado sobre esto, –hizo una pausa para tomar de su coco- deben hacer un espectáculo, con una canción que tendrán que sacar deeeeee –corrió hacia la parte de atrás del escenario y luego salió con una fuente de vidrio en las manos, la fuente tenía muchos papeles doblados –aquí –dijo satisfecho mostrando la fuente – Cat y Beck serán los primeros en sacar una canción

Cat se paró de inmediato y Beck segundos después que ella, ella introdujo la mano en la fuente y saco un papel, lo abrió cuidadosamente y leyó

-"We found love", Rihanna –dijo con voz cantarina

Así que "We found love", Beck –pensé burlonamente

Y antes de que pudiera continuar con mis pensamientos Sikowitz dijo

-Jade y André, ustedes siguen

Me pare sin ánimo y me situé con André junto a Sikowitz, André me miro como diciendo "saca tu el papel", me acerque a la fuente y tome el primer papel que vi, en el momento de abrirlo me arrepentí de haberlo sacado

-"Forever and Always", Taylor Swift –dije con una voz mucho más clara de lo que me esperaba

¡Mierda! como es que tenía tan mala suerte como para sacar justo ese papel

-Linda canción –dijo André

-Maravillosa –conteste con sarcasmo

Dejen sus reviews porfis... tratare de subir los capítulos seguidos


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, estaba super inspirada y no sabia donde parar, pero creo que hay quedo bien espero sus reviews ) **

**Disclaimer: Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen son de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon **

**Gracias a Pecado Rojo y a hina-hatake por los reviews me ayudaron a seguir escribiendo, gracias por su apoyo :)**

(POV Jade)

En menos de 10 minutos todos tenían sus canciones y en ese momento Sikowitz nos dejo salir del Caja Negra a practicar la canción

André y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente al estudio de Hollywood Arts antes de que otro dúo fuera ahí. Cuando llegamos André me quedo mirando por un rato hasta que finalmente me pregunto

-¿Jade estás bien? –me pregunto André

-Porque no iba a estarlo –conteste a la defensiva

-Pareces molesta, desde que Sikowitz nos dio la canción estas así

-Pues….- ¿Cómo decirle a André lo que significaba esa canción para mí en este momento sin parecer patética? –no me gusta la canción, es estúpida…

-Bueno que se le va a hacer es la canción que nos toco –el estaba bastante alegre por lo que supuse que le gustaba la canción.

Trate de hacer tiempo diseñando la escenografía, viendo el vestuario (para no tener que cantar) mientras André cantaba y repartía las estrofas de la canción entre nosotros.

(POV Beck)

(Beck y Cat están en el salón de Sikowitz ensayando la canción)

Llevaba más de media hora tratando de cantar con Cat, tratando porque cada vez de debería cantar me quedo en blanco, por un motivo que aún no descubro no logro concentrarme en la canción

-¡Beck!, ¡Beck! –los gritos de Cat me sacaron de mis pensamientos – ¡otra vez no cantaste!

La pelirroja estaba algo enojada pues era la novena vez que la dejaba cantando sola

-Lo siento Cat, estoy algo... distraído eso es todo –conteste esperando que fuera suficiente para Cat

-¿No tendrá algo que ver con Jade? –pregunto la pelirroja con inocencia

¡Jade! Por eso no me podía concentrar estaba pensando en mi ex-novia, esa canción me recordaba a Jade...

-¿Con Jade? –pregunte con fingida indiferencia -¿Por qué tendría algo que ver con ella?

-Pues, es tu ex-novia –dijo Cat como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¿Y? –realmente no la comprendía

-Es una canción de amor… –me explico finalmente Cat al darse cuenta de que por mi mismo no entendería –es normal que te recuerde a alguien a quien amas

-Pero Jade y yo terminamos… -siempre me dolía hablar sobre eso

-Pero tú la sigues amando ¿no?

-Mejor practiquemos la canción –dije evadiendo por completo la pregunta de Cat, no tenía el suficiente valor para hablar sobre mis sentimientos ahora.

-Mejor –contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

(POV Jade)

-¡Jade tienes que cantar! –André me estaba gritando y tenía razón pues quedaba solo una hora de ensayo y yo me negaba a cantar la canción

-¡Oblígame! –grite irritada, sabía que el tenia razón pero de verdad no quería cantar, no esa canción

André se tiro sobre su silla con desgano y me miro frustrado, en ese momento me sentí muy egoísta, André no se merecía eso, el siempre fue buena persona conmigo, fue el primero en apoyarme tras me ruptura con Beck, haría esto por él, cantaría por el

-Bueno está bien –dije sin ánimo, en ese momento pude ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-Toma –me dijo mientras extendía una hoja en mi dirección –aquí están marcadas las partes en las que debes cantar –André parecía emocionado

-Gracias

Respire profundo y mire la hoja antes de comenzar a cantar.

(POV Beck)

Quedaban quince minutos para la presentación y con Cat corríamos por todo el salón de Sikowitz buscando objetos para la escenografía, Cat estaba sobre uno enormes zapatos de plataforma verde chillón (aun no entiendo cómo podía correr con esos zapatos) buscando unas cartulinas para hacer unos corazones enormes y yo estaba buscando un marcador negro que juraría que hace solo unos minutos tenía en mis manos. Finalmente lo encontré estaba sobre la silla en la que normalmente se sienta Jade ¿coincidencia? , le pase el marcador a Cat para que dibujara mientras yo me cambiaba de ropa.

Cuando iba saliendo del baño, donde me cambie de ropa, la vi, Jade estaba afuera del baño de chicos mientras miraba la hora, estaba envuelta en una bata blanca (probablemente ocultando el vestuario), con el pelo suelto y con ondas, llevaba los ojos pintados de negro con unos brillos y la boca pintada de un rojo brillante, estaba hermosa.

Pareció sorprendida de verme pero se relajo de inmediato y me pregunto

-¿André esta adentro?

No nos habíamos hablado, al menos no directamente en dos meses y cuando lo hacía era para preguntarme por André…creo que aun está enojada

-No, no lo vi –le respondí

-Ehh…gracias –tras decirme eso se marcho

**Gracias por leer, dejen sus opiniones y pronto subire otro capitulo (:**

**PrincessCarli**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos! estoy super contenta por los reviews que han dejado**

**gracias ;)**

**Con respecto a este capitulo, lo pueden amar tanto como lo pueden odiar, incluí un nuevo personaje y realmente no se si les gustara, espero que si... Ahhh estoy muy nerviosa, no saben cuanto me costo escribir este capitulo**

**Bueno, no los aburro más espero sus reviews con comentarios sobre el capitulo (buenos o malos)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente NO me pertenecen son propiedad de Nickelodeon **

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 3

(POV Jade)

Llevo diez minutos buscando a André y hace tres que me tope con Beck en la puerta del baño de chicos, se veía muy guapo con lo que llevaba puesto… ¡¿Pero que estoy diciendo?! Beck es mi ex-novio y nada más.

-Jadeeee –la voz de André me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡Te estaba buscando! –le dije reprendiéndolo -¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso no importa, quedan dos minutos para llegar al Caja Negra

Apenas dijo la última frase comencé a correr hacia el Caja Negra con André pisándome los talones.

Logramos llegar con un minuto de sobra al mismo tiempo que Tori y Robbie, al ver a Tori no pude evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, que estoy casi segura que vio porque le susurro algo al oído a Robbie.

Me senté de mala gana en la primera silla que vi y me puse a tararear una canción que no recuerdo haber aprendido hasta que André se sentó en la silla de al lado y me miro curioso por unos segundos

-¿Que quieres? –le pregunte irritada

- Nada –actuaba como si no se hubiese dado cuanta de mi irritación –solo que conozco esa canción

Ya iba a decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos cuando Sikowitz entro en el Caja Negra y todos guardamos silencio

-Como se abran dado cuenta, el tiempo se ha acabado –dijo señalando su reloj –y los primeros en cantar soooon… redoble de tambores por favor –cuando dijo esto todos comenzamos a hacer sonar los pies contra el suelo –Tori y Robbie

En las primeras cinco presentaciones no escuche absolutamente nada, estaba absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche

-Beck y Cat, su turno

Levante la vista –cosa que no había hecho en todas las presentaciones anteriores- y la dirigí hacia Cat (para no ser tan obvia y mirar a Beck inmediatamente), en el momento en que la música comenzó y ellos empezaron a cantar mire disimuladamente a Beck, que para mi sorpresa me estaba mirando, mire hacia abajo instintivamente y me removí el pelo algo incomoda.

Solo tardaron unos minutos en hacer su show, aunque para mi esos minutos fueron eternos sintiendo la mirada de Beck fija en mi, cuando bajaron del escenario yo recién pude descansar de la mirada de Beck aunque ese descanso no duro mucho

-Jade, André, sorpréndanme

Sikowitz –pensé sarcásticamente –tan oportuno como siempre

No tuve tiempo de quejarme porque André me arrastro al escenario, me quite la bata y pude sentir como menos ocho pares de ojos mirándome fijamente lo que no hizo más que ponerme nerviosa

(POV Beck)

No podía quitar la vista de Jade, si antes me había vuelto loco con su maquillaje ni se imaginan como estaba al verla con vestido corto plateado y muy ceñido (tal vez demasiado) al cuerpo. Pude ver como hablaban André y Jade antes de comenzar con los iluminadores, luego Jade tomo un micrófono y me dirigió una mirada rápida antes de tomar aire y la música comenzara.

(POV Jade)

Hasta el momento todo iba bien, había logrado hacer una presentación decente y estaba evitando hacer contacto visual con Beck, ya casi habíamos terminado la canción, íbamos en la parte:

Oh back up, baby back up / Oh vuelve, cariño vuelve  
Did you forget everything? /¿Te olvidaste de todo?  
Back up, baby back up / Vuelve, cariño vuelve  
Did you forget everything? / ¿Te olvidaste de todo?

En ese momento veo la puerta abrirse y veo a Christian, uno de mis mejores amigos que he tenido en la vida saludándome con la mano.

Yo quede en shock, no podía creer que estaba aquí, ahora, en mi mente surgían un montón de preguntas ¿Cuándo había llegado? , ¿Vino con toda su familia?, ¿Por qué no me había avisado? Y la más importante ¿Qué diablos hacia en mi escuela?

Tuve solo unos segundos para pensar porque de inmediato debía seguir cantando, ahora sí con más animo y energía que antes.

Al terminar la canción no pude evitar salir corriendo en dirección a Christian a abrazarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunte aun entre sus brazos

-Vine a ver a la chica más guapa del estado –dijo bromeando

Tras ese comentario no pude evitar sonreír

-No, enserio –dije separándome de él para que pudiera ver mi "cara de enserio"

-Eso y el otro día hable con tu amiga, la pelirroja ¿Cuál era su nombre? … Ah Cat y me dijo que habías terminado con tu novio y…

No pudo seguir hablando porque lo interrumpí

-¿Viniste hasta acá solo porque termine con mi novio? -le pregunte alzando ligeramente la voz

-¿Qué clase de amigo seria si te dejara sola en este momento?

-Pero Beck y yo… -siempre llegaba hasta ahí, no podia continuar la frase, nunca podía decir "rompimos", nunca

- Ya lo sé terminaron hace dos meses… –de inmediato entendió a lo que me refería –hubiera venido antes pero hace solo unos días que Cat me conto, podrías haberme contado tu ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, ¿como estan?, yo estoy super feliz con todos sus reviews, quiero agradecerles especialmente a hina-hatake y a unicorndash por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz chicos ! TODOS no solo ellos :)**

**Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo 4 espero que les guste tanto como a mi **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber su opinion **

**Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y que son de Dan Schneider y de Nickelodeon pero... siempre es bueno dejarlo claro, eso si la historia es 100% mia :)**

**Bye - Bye**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 4

(POV Beck)

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Jade abrazando a un tipo que en mi vida había visto?, ¿Ya tenía otro novio?

El solo pensar que Jade estuviera con otro chico, que lo tomara de la mano, lo abrazara, lo besara (como solíamos hacerlo) hacia que en mi interior surgiera un extraño sentimiento, un sentimiento que hacía que tuviera unas enormes ganas de darle un gran puñetazo en la cara a ese chico que ni siquiera conocía y alejarlo de mi chica.

En ese momento la realidad me dio una bofetada, Jade ya no era MI chica, e hiciera lo que hiciera no podría mantener a los chicos alejados de ella, porque ya no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

André se me acerco mientras yo no podía quitar la vista de Jade y su "amigo"

-¿Quién es? –me pregunto André curioso

-No lo sé, nunca lo había visto…

-Aunque es evidente de que Jade si –dijo André inocentemente

Ese comentario de André me enfureció aun más, aunque sabía que André no lo hiso con mala intención no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada, el por su parte bajo la mirada algo arrepentido. Antes de que pudiera disculparme con André apareció Cat con una sonrisa

-¿Conocen a Christian? –pregunto con su voz cantarina

-¿Christian? – pregunto Tori mientras se acercaba a nosotros seguida por Robbie

-El amigo de Jade –Cat apunto hacia Jade y el chico con el que estaba hasta hace unos momentos abrazada

-¿Amigo? –pregunto Tori alzando una ceja –pues a mí me parecen más que solo amigos ¿no André?

-Pues…no lo sé, podrían ser solo amigos, Tori –dijo mientras le contestaba a la castaña con la vista fija en mí, como si me estuviera hablando a mí, para tranquilizarme

-No creo –dijo Robbie, ganándose así mi odio momentáneo –creo que podrían ser novios, ¡mírenlos! –dijo mientras los apuntaba sin disimulo alguno

Al voltearme pude ver como Jade y "Christian" conversaban animadamente, y como si eso no fuese suficiente para mi, él le paso el brazo por lo hombros, Jade solo le sonrió al sentir su brazo en sus hombros, luego fueron caminando lentamente hacia la salida del Caja Negra riendo alegremente.

Ahora sí que quería golpear a Christian

(POV Jade)

Salí del Caja Negra abrazada a Christian aún buscando las palabras justas para disculparme por no haberle contado de mi ruptura con Beck, sabía que no estaba enojado por eso pero dentro de mi sentía que le debía una explicación

-Chris –dije finalmente, obtuve la atención de sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda de inmediato –la verdad no sabía que te interesaría saber que termine con Beck… pensé que no te importaría…

-¿Que no me importaría princesa? –el parecía algo molesto, lo cual me extraño

-No, no pensé que te importaría –le repetí

-¿Es que realmente no te das cuenta preciosa?

¿Darme cuenta de que?, realmente odiaba cuando Christian se ponía así, cuando no me decía lo que pasaba aunque lo hacía indirectamente y esas indirectas yo nunca las entendí. Además por un motivo, que hasta el momento desconocía, me ponía nerviosa estar cerca de él, como nunca antes, ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

-¿Cuenta de que? –pregunte irritada ocultando mi creciente nerviosismo

El suspiro

-¿Acaso crees que vine a Hollywood solo a consolarte? –hizo una breve pausa, tan breve que no me dejo decir nada solo a asentir levemente –Si, vine a consolarte pero no solo a eso, también vine a…-nuevamente hizo una pausa esta vez para mojarse los labios –vine a ayudarte a que te olvides de Beck

-¿Cómo vas a conseguir eso? –era algo que para mi sonaba casi imposible, por no decir imposible

-Voy a… –se interrumpió nervioso, ¿Porque Christian estaba nervioso?, no estaba entendiendo nada

Tomo aire y reunió el valor suficiente para terminar la frase

- Voy a conquistarte Jade

Yo me quede de piedra


	5. Chapter 5

**Nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar :( lo siento, pero es que he tenido un montón de cosas por hacer.**

**Con respecto al comentario de me encantaria escribir Delena(Realmente AMO esa pareja) pero siento que en este momento en la serie esta pasando lo que debería pasar en relación a Delena, asi que en ese sentido no he tenido inspiración para escribir sobre ellos. Tal vez más adelante lo haga basandome en la temporada anterior... asi que atenta porque en cualquier momento puedo hacer un fanfic Delena.**

**Bueno recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan :) **

**Disclaimer: Como sabrán la serie Victorious no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, solo Christian (es mio, yo lo invente), Victorious es de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider )**

**Xoxo**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 5

(POV Jade)

¿Qué había dicho Christian? ¿Qué quería conquistarme? Mi dios…

¡De todas las personas de este bendito planeta tenía que gustarle yo! En este momento odio mi vida…

Estaba odiando al mundo mentalmente cuando la risa de Christian me saco de mis "adorables" pensamientos

-Y… ¿Qué te pareció Jade, se o no actuar?

Lo mire sorprendida sin decir ni una sola palabra

-¿Pensaste que lo decía enserio? –pregunto Christian antes de volver a reír como un loco

Nuevamente ni una palabra salió de mi boca

-Vamos Jade, no me habrás creído

-Pues…si… te creí –dije algo molesta– es que estabas tan serio… y tu nunca dices nada serio… -fue lo único "inteligente" que se me ocurrió decirle

Christian volvió a reír escandalosamente pero se detuvo al ver mi rostro, que era una mezcla entre enojada y confundida

-Pero Jade, no te enojes –dijo como un niño pequeño –solo era una broma

-¡Eres un estúpido! –ahora lo quería matar - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso?

-No pensé que te lo creerías… -parecía arrepentido

-Pero me lo creí, y no sabes el mal rato que me hiciste pasar –estaba furiosa

-Lo siento Jade… era la oportunidad perfecta para probar mis fantásticos dotes actorales –dijo con una media sonrisa

No sabía cómo pero el enojo que hasta hace solo unos segundos me habría hecho empujar a Chris por un barranco desapareció

-Nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso –le dije golpeándole cariñosamente el hombro mientras me reía

El se rio conmigo por un largo rato, luego me miro a los ojos y me quito un mechón de pelo que se me había ido a la cara

-¿Tan malo habría sido para ti que me gustaras?

-Pues…

Christian dos pueden jugar a este juego –pensé mientras sonreía de forma seductora

-No, claro que no –conteste coquetamente –sería estupendo, por no decir fabuloso –finalice la oración increíblemente cerca de él (no recuerdo en que momento me acerque tanto).

El estaba asombrado, claramente no se lo esperaba, al ver su cara de confusión no pude evitar reír, tras unos largos segundos, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, logre parar mi escandalosa risa

-Creo que en la actuación te supero –dije entre risas

Al oír mis palabras Chris empezó a reír conmigo, reímos hasta que el sonido de la campana nos interrumpió abruptamente

-Me tengo que ir… -le dije realmente apenada de no poder seguir conversando con el – ¿vienes por mí en la tarde?

-Por supuesto, princesa –dijo mientras besaba mí frente a modo de despedida

Le hice una seña con la mano mientras corría hacia la puerta de mi siguiente clase.

(POV Beck)

¿Acaso acababa de ver a Jade coqueteando con Christian? No, no, imposible Jade jamás haría eso, ella me amaba a mí ¿cierto?

-Beck ¿Qué haces escondido detrás de los casilleros? –la voz de André casi me hace saltar

-Yo…este… - estaba balbuciendo como un idiota – yo… perdí un dólar…y el dólar cayó por acá…

-Te ayudo a buscarlo –estaba claro que André no me creía ni una sola palabra

-Es que ya lo encontré… -André me miro con cara de "¿vas a seguir?" – ¿A quién engaño? Estaba viendo a Jade coquetear con su "amiguito" Christian

-Beck, ustedes terminaron esto es algo que de todas formas iba a pasar –dijo André amablemente

-Si… pero yo –pare por un momento ¿confiaba lo suficiente en André como para decirle lo que siento? Si, si lo hacía, por eso continúe – yo todavía la amo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? ¿Por qué no arreglaste las cosas?

-Porque soy un idiota… que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…

-Sip, si eres un idiota –André parecía divertido

-¿Me ayudas a recuperarla? –pregunte esperanzado

-¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no lo hiciera?

- Uno muy malo

-Entonces… ¿me ayudaras?

-Por supuesto – dijo él con una sonrisa


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos :) Al fin actualizo ! es que estaba super enferma :( pero ahora estoy mejor y por eso les dejo este nuevo capi que se me ocurrió mientras ardía en fiebre ;)**

**Como siempre agradezco sus reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: Victorious no me pertenece Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider :)**

**Nota (Es para que no queden colgadas ;) )**

**The Palm - Restaurant en Hollywood**

**Jocelyn - Profesora de baile **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews ;)**

**Xoxo**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 6

(POV Jade)

Estaba en clases de baile, como odiaba esa clase, sentada en una incómoda silla de plástico blanca, viendo como Jocelyn, que por cierto también odio, estaba entusiasmada viendo a unas ridículas chicas y a Cat bailar un patético intento de flamenco.

Estaba hablando con André sobre nuestra presentación de la mañana

-Salió fabulosa Jade

-Sí estuvo espectacular –dije mientras recordaba nuestra actuación de la mañana

-Y sobre todo la parte en que –el sonido de mi teléfono lo interrumpió

- Lo siento, me llego un mensaje –dije a modo de escusa

El entendió de inmediato y se volteo hacia su lado izquierdo para conversar con Beck y Robbie

Leí el mensaje y sonreí iba a contestarlo cuando los gritos de Jocelyn me distrajeron

-Jade, ¡Jade! -levante la mirada rogando que no haya visto mi teléfono, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el patético baile había acabado y que la maestra ocupaba su escritorio –ven acá un segundo –dijo mientras hacia una seña con la mano que me invitaba a acercarme a su escritorio

Deje mi teléfono sobre la silla por si acaso y fui hacia Jocelyn, de camino, pude ver como la clase entera me miraba en silencio, yo demostré desinterés y de vez en cuando me miraba las uñas, para que todos pudieran ver lo poco que me importaba que una profesora me llamara.

-Jade, querida –dijo amablemente, ese momento todos en el salón comenzaron a hablar nuevamente –con el profesor de canto estuvimos hablando después de ver sus presentaciones en la mañana, y pensamos que sería una buena idea darte el papel principal en el próximo musical, si aceptas, claro…

-Pues…si me gustaría –dije con una sonrisa, realmente me encantaba la idea de ser protagonista de un musical por el simple hecho de que si yo era protagonista Tori no lo seria, y eso si que me hacia feliz.

(POV Beck)

Jade estaba hablando entusiasmada con Jocelyn, mientras André disimuladamente leía el mensaje que le había llegado a Jade.

-Tengo un plan –dijo apenas termino de leer el mensaje

-Espera, espera, primero dime que decía y de quien era –lo pare, quería saber con quién se estaba mensajeando Jade

-Era de Christian – no pude evitar hacer una mueca –y decía: "Tu y yo, a las ocho en The Palm, ponte bonita"

-¿The Palm? ¿Cómo va a pagar eso? Es uno de los restaurantes más caros de Los Ángeles

-Lo sé, lo sé

-Dijiste que tenías un plan…

-Ah sí, el plan, tenemos que aparecernos en el restaurant esta noche y arruinarles su cita. Ya tengo todo planeado para que no sospeche nada –miro a ambos lados por si alguien estaba escuchando, al ver que nadie lo hacía, ni siquiera Robbie, continuo – la invitamos a comer a un restaurant esta noche, le decimos que iremos todos Cat, Robbie, Tori, tu y yo, como ella tiene planes se negara con una estúpida excusa, pero no nos dirá que irá al The Palm, por eso cuando lleguemos al restaurant quince minutos después de que ellos lleguen, estaremos tan sorprendidos como Jade de encontrarnos ahí.

Era un buen plan, así podría mantener a Christian y a Jade vigilados y de pasada arruinarles su cita, definitivamente era un buen plan.

-André, es un buen plan, pero hay una falla –dije dándome cuenta de la triste realidad -¿Cómo pagaremos una mesa para 5 en The Palm?

-Pues…pues… era un buen plan

-Enserio lo era…

-¡Hola chicos! –dijo Cat mientras caminaba hacia nosotros

-Hola… -dijimos André y yo desanimados

-¿Pasa algo? –se notaba preocupada

-Es solo que Beck y yo necesitamos dinero y…

-…No tenemos –finalice

-Y ¿cuánto necesitan? – Cat parecía interesada

-Como unos quinientos dólares… -dijo André un tanto avergonzado

-¿Para que necesitan tanto dinero?

-Porque…porque… -André no sabía que decirle a Cat

-Porque es parte de un plan para que yo vuelva con Jade –dije mientras miraba a André dándole a entender que no me gustaba tener secretos con mis amigos, además tener a Cat de mi lado podría ser bueno ya que parecía ser la única amiga que Jade realmente quiere.

Cat sonrió y metió la mano en su bolsillo

-¿Quinientos dijiste? –dijo mientras contaba billetes de un enorme fajo

-Cat, ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero? – ¿es que la pelirroja se había dedicado a la delincuencia?

-¿Recuerdan a mi hermano?

André y yo asentimos

-El otro día, en una tienda de donas, se fracturo una pierna

-¿Cómo alguien se fractura una pierna en una tienda de donas? –André la interrumpió

-¡Shh! –lo silencie, si no Cat nos contaría una interminable historia y ahora no necesitaba eso

-Papá demando a la tienda y la tienda le dio a mi hermano mil dólares, y como hace días fue mi cumpleaños me los dio –término su historia mientras me extendía los quinientos dólares

-¡Gracias Cat!, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! –en este momento creo que podría llegar a besar a Cat

-¿Y que es lo que harán?

-Beck cuéntale el plan y ¡apresúrate que ahí viene Jade! – André parecía aterrado, y ¿Quién no lo estaría? Considerando que estábamos conspirando contra Jade West, si esto no salía bien quizás nunca vuelva a ver la luz del día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos :) subo este capi antes de que este 2012 se acabe (por lo menos en mi país), es cortito pero revelador, espero que les guste :))**

**Les deseo un feliz año a todos ustedes y quiero darles las gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido, son personas maravillosas**

**Un beso enorme, el ultimo del 2012 y nos leemos el otro año**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 7

En casa de Cat

(POV Jade)

-Este te quedara lindo –dijo Cat mientras ponía delante mío un vestido rojo

Estaba en el cuarto de Cat probándome vestidos para ir a cenar con Christian, ella era la única de mis amigos que sabía de mi "cita" con Chris y ella estaba más entusiasmada que yo pasándome y pasándome vestidos mientras yo solo quería terminar rápido.

-¿Rojo?, no lo sé Cat –no estaba muy convencida de usar un vestido rojo

-Vamos Jade el rojo te queda bien –dijo Cat tratando de convencerme

-Me lo probare –dije con resignación, aunque la verdad es que ese vestido si me gustaba

-¿Y que usaras tu? –pregunte desinteresadamente cuando recordé que Cat también saldría a cenar hoy, con todos mis amigos André, Robbie, Beck y Tori. Ellos me habían invitado pero yo rechace su invitación, no cambiaria The Palm por la porquería a la que seguro irán.

-Este –dijo muy contenta mientras me enseñaba un bonito vestido strapless verde con detalles dorados

-Es muy lindo Cat –dije con sinceridad

-Lo sé, y a ti ese rojo te queda precioso, ¿lo vas a usar? –pregunto esperanzada

-Solo por ti –le respondí con una sonrisa, no podía decirle que no a Cat

-Es genial que tengas una cita con Christian, te servirá para olvidar a Beck –dijo Cat

-¡No es una cita!, solo es una invitación a cenar nada más –replique de inmediato –y yo ya olvide a Beck por completo

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto la pelirroja más seria que nunca

-Ehh…yo… -¿Por qué carajo nunca podía mentirle a Cat? –Bueno está bien, aun no he olvidado a Beck –dije reconociéndolo por primera vez en voz alta desde que termine con el

-Estoy segura de que él tampoco te ha olvidado –dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¡Pero él no abrió la puerta! –Dije alterándome- ¡esto es su culpa!

-¿Volverías con él?

Si me hubiese hecho esta pregunta en la mañana inmediatamente le hubiera contestado que si pero en este momento no entendía porque de mi boca no quería salir un sí, comencé a pensar en que podría ser lo que estaba influyendo en mi respuesta y no tarde en darme cuenta que era: Christian. Desde que llego me he olvidado completamente de Beck y eso era preocupante ¿acaso me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo?

-No lo sé –dije finalmente, si bien Christian me confundía sabía perfectamente que aún amaba a Beck.

A Cat mi respuesta pareció desconcertarla

-¿Qué no lo amas?

-Yo…yo todavía lo amo

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El me hizo daño, cuando terminamos sufrí mucho y aún lo hago… -recordar el momento en que terminamos era una tortura para mi

-Ya te explicamos lo que sucedió ese día…

-¡Cat no te pongas de su lado! –Grite con furia –el podría haber salido tras de mí, podría haberme llamado y ¿que hiso? NADA –estaba a punto de llorar

-Pero Jade –dijo Cat con voz calmada –yo no me pongo de su lado, solo quiero que sean felices otra vez

-Tal vez pueda ser feliz con alguien más –dije aun enojada

-Tal vez- dijo Cat con un suspiro

-¿Y dónde irán a cenar? –le pregunte a Cat para cambiar de tema

-Oh no lo sé, André eligió el lugar –respondió ella con normalidad

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de Cat, la palidez de mi piel resaltaba con el color del vestido, mi cabello estaba tomado en un elaborado pero sencillo moño hecho por Cat y mis ojos resaltaban con el delineador y sombra negra que me puse. Me veía bien o por lo menos decente.

Sonó una bocina afuera y sonreí

-Vienen por mi –dije sin dejar de sonreír

-Suerte –me deseo Cat mientras retocaba mi cabello


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Aca le dejo un capitulo más de este fanfic que al parecer les a gustado, y no saben cuan feliz me hace esooo :)**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews me hacen muy feliz ;)**

**Este capitulo es un poco más largo que los que hago normalmente pero me emocionee :))**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan (:**

**Besos**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 8

POV Beck

Estaba en el RV, recostado en mi cama, recordando la conversación que tuvimos André y yo con Jade para invitarla a cenar

FLASHBACK:

-¡Jade! –dijo André apenas esta llego a su asiento

-¿Qué? –pregunto irritada mientras tomaba el teléfono que estaba sobre la silla y se sentaba

-Esta tarde iremos a cenar con los chicos… ya sabes, Cat, Tori, Robbie, Beck y yo… -dijo André nervioso – ¿te gustaría ir?

Jade seguía con la vista fija en el teléfono y al parecer estaba respondiendo el mensaje, luego levanto la vista sonriendo

-¿Y bien? –pregunte

-¿Qué? –pregunto Jade confundida

-Que si quieres ir a cenar con nosotros –dijo André mientras se señalaba así mismo, a mí y a Robbie que estaba peleando con Rex unas sillas más allá –y las chicas

- ¿Cuándo? –pregunto jugueteando con el teléfono

-Esta tarde –dijo André – ¡te lo dije hace unos segundos Jade!

-Lo siento, no te oí –dijo Jade distraída

André y yo nos miramos, Jade West disculpándose por voluntad propia, sin que la obliguen, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días

-No puedo –dijo sonriendo –tengo… -dudo un poco – cosas que hacer

-Pero será un buen lugar, Jade… -dijo André siguiendo con el plan

-No, chicos enserio tengo otra cosa que hacer –en ese momento Cat paso cerca de nosotros dando saltitos – ¡Caaaaaat!

-Holis Jade –dijo con su característico entusiasmo

-¿Me harías un favor? –pregunto mientras se alejaba de nosotros y se iba con la pelirroja

-Todo salió según el plan –dijo André victorioso cuando Jade ya no podía oírnos

FIN FLASHBACK

Me levante de mi cama a buscar una coca-cola, estaba en eso cuando mi teléfono sonó

-Holis Beck –me saludo Cat del otro lado del teléfono

-Hola Cat ¿que hay? –pregunte

-Jade ya se fue –dijo rápidamente

-Ok, le avisare a André, gracias Cat, adiós

-Bye, Beck – se despidió

Me senté en el suelo y puse la cabeza entre las manos. Aun me costaba creer que Jade, la que hasta hace solo dos meses era MI chica, fuera a salir con otro chico, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo golpear a Christian y alejarlo de mi Jade. ¿¡Pero en que estaba pensando!? ¡Yo no soy así!

Tome mis cosas y fui a buscar a Cat en mi auto antes de que siguiera pensando en golpear gente.

POV Jade

Me subí sonriendo al auto de Christian

-Hola Chris –dije besando su mejilla

-Hola Jade –hizo una pausa y me observo de arriba abajo – ¡Woow Jade estas preciosa!

¿Cómo hacia este chico para siempre hacer sonreír?

-Tú no estás nada mal…-le conteste con una sonrisa picara

Ambos reímos, la verdad yo no mentía Christian se veía muy bien con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla que combinaba a la perfección con sus preciosos ojos verdes… Esperen ¿En que carajo estaba pensando?

-¿Qué tal tu día? –pregunte, tal vez si hablaba un poco se irían de mi mente los pensamientos estúpidos

-Pues…Solo estuve en el hotel viendo tele –respondió mientras mantenía la vista fija en la calle

-¡Que aburrido te has puesto! –Le reproche –y yo que pensé que andarías en una fiesta por ahí

- Ah, entonces la señorita diversión habrá hecho algo interesante hoy –dijo Christian divertido

-¡No tienes idea! –Exclame –Obtuve un diez en una de las calificaciones más importantes del semestre, conseguí el papel principal para el próximo musical… y adivina que –dije haciéndome la interesante –mi mejor amigo me invito a unos de los mejores restaurantes de Los Ángeles

-Creo que hoy ha sido tu día, ¿no, linda? –dijo mientras me miraba

-Así parece –dije con una sonrisa

POV Beck

Estaba estacionado afuera de casa de Tori, ya había pasado por Cat y André, ahora solo tendría que ir a casa de Robbie

-¡Hola chicos! –nos saludo Tori mientras subía a la parte trasera de mi auto

-¡Holis Tori! –saludo Cat

André y yo solo la miramos y le hicimos un gesto con la mano

-Aun no puedo creer que vallamos a The Palm a cenar –dijo Tori emocionada

-Increíble ¿no? –dijo André distraído, aun no le contábamos el plan a Tori

-¿Y Jade no quiso venir? –pregunto Tori algo incrédula

-Tenía cosas que hacer –respondí –o eso dijo

-O tal vez solo lo dijo para no salir contigo –puntualizo la morena

-No, Jade iba a salir con Christian –dijo Cat y segundos después se estaba tapando la boca, aparentemente había olvidado que Tori estaba ahí

-¿Jade va a salir con ese chico guapo de la mañana? –pregunto Tori confundida

-Este… -dijo Cat sin saber que contestar

-Yo creí que ella… -Tori callo de repente y me dirigió una rápida mirada que pude ver por el espejo retrovisor, al ver que la observaba bajo la vista

Por suerte la incómoda situación solo duro hasta que llegue a casa de Robbie

-¿Qué hay chicos? –saludo Robbie

-Hola -contestamos todos

-¿Y a mí no me saludan? –pregunto Rex indignado

-Hola Rex –dijimos a coro

-Mucho mejor –contesto el títere –así me gusta

Al poco rato llegamos a The Palm, mire a André nervioso y nos bajamos del auto

-Recuerda parecer asombrada cuando veas a Jade–le susurro André a Cat

Cat asintió y luego se adelanto a André y a mí para hablar con Tori y Robbie

Cuando llegamos a la entrada tome aire, conté hasta diez y le abrí la puerta a las chicas

-Sera una larga noche- pensé

**Nunca dejo notas aca... pero me di cuenta de que en una parte probablemente tuvieran dudas asi que para que quede todo claro, el favor que le pide Jade a Cat es que la ayude a arreglarse para su "no cita" xD**

**Dejando claro eso me despido**

**Adios :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todooos ! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este fic :)**

**Espero que les guste ;)**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews (:**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews con su opinion **

**Besos**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 9

(POV Jade)

-…Y entonces le tire el plato de camarones en la cara –dije a Chris riendo

Christian se reía con ganas

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso! –dijo entre risas

-¡Odio los camarones con colas! –grite, atrayendo la atención de la gente cercana a nuestra mesa

-Lo sé –Chris trataba de parar de reír sin mucho éxito

En eso llego el camarero con nuestros platos, una ensalada con salsa de camarones, suerte para él, los camarones estaban sin cola.

Ni si quiera había comido un bocado de mi comida cuando en la puerta vi algo que me extraño, ¿La que estaba en la puerta era Tori? ¿Y esa era Cat… y Robbie? ¡Oh Dios! Por esa puerta venían entrando André y Beck, casi me atragante con una lechuga

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Christian al verme toser como loca

-¡¿Qué carajo hacen ellos aquí?! –dije señalándolos tratando disimuladamente de ocultar mi cara

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién? –pregunto Christian volteándose

-¡Jadeeee! –grito Cat saludándome con la mano

Puse la cabeza entre mis manos al ver como todos se dirigían hacia nuestra mesa

-No esperaba verte aquí –dijo Tori cuando estaban lo suficientemente como para no tener que gritar

-Yo no esperaba verlos a ustedes –gruñí -¿Qué diablos hacen acá?

-Te dijimos que vendríamos a un restaurant elegante –dijo André

-¡Pensé que irían a una porquería! –dije sinceramente

-Jade, cálmate… -dijo Chris tomando mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa- ellos tienen sus mesa y nosotros la nuestra ¿no?

-Sí, pero… -André me interrumpió

-Tu amigo tiene razón solo íbamos a saludarte, nada más –dijo André

-¿Cuál es nuestra mesa? –pregunto Beck algo irritado

-La treinta y tres- contesto André

No, no, no ¡Maldito mundo! ¡Estúpido destino! , ¿Por qué pasa esto? –pensé mientras miraba el flamante 33 que estaba en la mesa de al lado

-¡Oh es la mesa al lado de la tuya Jade! –dijo Cat emocionada

-¡Que suerte! –ironizo Rex, mientras se sentaban en la mesa

Por primera vez concuerdo con ese estúpido títere

Mire a Christian con desesperación

-¡Que buena que esta ensalada! –exclamo Chris de repente

Suspire y mire disimuladamente a la otra mesa en dirección a Beck, estaba hablando con André, al menos no está con Tori…

(POV Beck)

-¡Le tomo la mano! –Dije susurrándole a André -¡y ella no hizo nada!

-Eso es extraño –dijo André –Jade tendría que haberlo golpeado…

-¿Vieron a Jade? –pregunto Tori

-Ya te cambio –dijo Rex dirigiéndose a mi

-¡Rex! –Grito Robbie –Perdónalo Beck

-No importa –mentí, en realidad las palabras de Rex dolían

-Ella aun ama a Beck –dijo Cat seria

-¿Si? –dije tratando de disimular mi felicidad

Cat asintió

-Entonces –dijo Robbie -¿Por qué tiene una cita con otro chico?

Cat se encogió de hombros

-Saben que mejor ordenemos –dijo André haciéndole una seña al camarero

De vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzar unas miradas rápidas hacia Jade, que desde que nos sentamos nos ha ignorado por completo

-¡Como puedes odiar una palabra Jadelyn! –escuche a Christian gritarle a Jade entre risas

Jade rio

-¡Es la verdad odio la palabra pañuelo! –dijo Jade riendo

Al parecer Jade se lo estaba pasando bien con Christian, tenía unas enormes ganas de tirarle mi plato de comida en la cabeza a ese chico

-Esto no está funcionando –le dije a André

-Ya lo arreglo –dijo André

-Cat –dijo André volteándose a la pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado –haz algo -dijo señalando a Jade

-Christian –dijo Cat acercándose a su mesa – ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Cat se sentó en una silla libre al lado de Jade y escuchaba interesada lo que Christian le decía, Jade para mi sorpresa sonreía y asentía a lo que Christian decía, al parecer no le molestaba la presencia de Cat


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa hace más de una semana que no actualizo lo se, odienme :( El fin de semana pasado que era cuando iba a actualizar mis papás hicieron una salida familiar asique por eso no pude...**

**Aqui esta un nuevo capi de este fic, espero que les guste... estoy haciendo sufrir a Back! soy una malvada 3:) sinceramente creo que merece sufrir, aunque sea un poquito porque EL NO ABRIO LA PUERTA!**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, en serio gracias me motivan mucho :)**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews para saber que opinan (:**

**Besos y abrazos**

**PrincessCarli **

CHAPTER 10

(POV Jade)

Llevaba quince minutos escuchando a Cat y a Chris hablar animadamente y eso me estaba irritando, y no es que me molestara oír sobre la hermana de Chris es solo que me molestaba el hecho de que su atención no fuera solo para mi

-Cat –dije con la más amable de las sonrisas que fui capaz de fingir -¿no se está enfriando tu cena?

-¡Oh!, ¡mi cena! –Exclamo Cat parándose de la mesa –al rato vuelvo –dijo despidiéndose mientras se sentaba en la mesa de al lado

-No si terminamos antes… -murmure

-Creí que Cat te agradaba –dijo Chris, evidentemente me había escuchado

-¡Sí, si me agrada! Es mi mejor amiga –le explique –pero está en nuestra cena –dije señalándonos a Cristian y a mi

-Bien… entonces comemos rápido y después vamos a ver una película –dijo sonriendo, gracias al cielo Christian me entendía, siempre lo hacia

Sonreí y me apresure en comer mi plato de pasta mirando de vez en cuando el plato de Cat, que a diferencia del mío bajaba lentamente.

-¡Vamos! –le dije a Christian al verlo tragar su ultimo trozo de pollo

-¿No quieres postre? –Pregunto tomando el menú –yo si quiero

Rodee los ojos y tome mi menú para ver los postres

Una tarta de chocolate después… Christian estaba pagando la cuenta y yo miraba incrédula como los chicos acaban de comer sus postres y se dirigían a pagar, apenas Chris pago lo tome del brazo y lo saque de ahí lo más rápido que pude

-Jade… -dijo Christian haciéndome parar

-¡¿Qué?! –pregunte gritando

-Tu bolso –contesto apuntando en dirección hacia la mesa en donde estábamos sentados

-Mierda- pensé, aunque quería gritarlo

-Yo voy por el bolso y tu anda al auto –le ordene con mi mejor voz de mando

El asintió y se fue

Camine velozmente hasta el bolso que había dejado sobre la mesa evitando pasar por el área de las cajas, cuando me voltee con el maldito bolso en mis manos en dirección a las cajas no vi a los chicos, debían de estar en los estacionamientos.

Salí de restaurant rogando que su auto no estuviera cerca del de Christian para así no tener que hablar con ellos, y… ¡oh sorpresa! Estaban a cuatro autos del de Chris, ¡Malditos idiotas! ¡Los voy a matar!...espera ¿Quién era esa que estaba abrazando a Beck? ¡¿Por qué esa perra estaba abrazando a Beck?! ¿Beck ya tenía novia? ¿Por qué no se separaba de ella? ¡El ya tenía novia y yo diciéndole a Cat que todavía lo amaba! ¡Que idiota!

Chris me hizo un gesto con la mano para atraer mi atención, una idea pasó por mi mente, sonreí malévolamente y camine decidida en dirección a Chris, al pasar al lado de los chicos pude notar como Beck se soltaba rápidamente de la perra esa, seguí caminando con la frente en alto haciendo como si ellos no existieran

Bien Beck Oliver déjame mostrarte como se olvida a alguien –pensé mientras me acercaba a Christian sonriendo

-Clases de actuación nivel experto –le dije a Christian cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos de los chicos como para que no me escucharan

-¿Qué? –pregunto confundido

-Luego te explico –le conteste

Me miro más confundido aun y yo aproveche su confusión para lanzarme sobre sus labios, al principio se quedo estático, pero no tardo mucho en responder el beso, puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las enrede en su pelo, cuando sentí las miradas de los chicos clavadas en mi espalda me separe de Chris y rodee el auto hasta el asiento del copiloto, Christian con normalidad se subió al auto y lo puso en marcha

-Me debes una explicación –dijo mientras salíamos del estacionamiento

-Lo sé –dije mirando por la ventana –luego – ahora solo quería saborear la venganza

(POV Beck)

Estábamos todos en silencio observando como el auto en el que iba Jade desaparecía por la salida

-Eso debió doler –dijo Rex rompiendo el silencio

-¡Cállate Rex! –exclamo André

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Tori

-Yo…mejor me voy –dijo Jessica incomoda alejándose de nosotros, Jessica era hija del jefe de papá, era muy agradable y simpática, no la veía hace mucho tiempo y estaba tan feliz por verla que la abrace fuertemente hasta que vi a Jade pasar delante de nosotros.

-Adiós Jess –me despedí sin ánimo

Se despidió con la mano y entro al restaurant

-Beck, ¿estás bien? –volvió a preguntar Tori

-¡No, no estoy bien! ¿Cómo quieres que bien este si acabo de ver a Jade besando a otro chico? ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? –pensé con rabia

-Estoy bien –respondí finalmente de la manera más convincente que pude –vamos –dije indicando el auto

En silencio los fui dejando a todos en sus casas, nadie hablo en todo el camino, solo hablo André cuando quedamos solos

-Lo siento, amigo –dijo golpeando suavemente mi hombro

-¿Por qué lo hiso? –pregunte estúpidamente sabiendo que André no sabía la respuesta

-Actuamos tarde –respondió con tristeza

Asentí incapaz de hablar

-Hablare con Cat... –dijo André- le preguntare si sabe algo…

Volví a asentir y pare el auto, ya aviamos llegado a casa de André

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió

-Adiós, André –me despedí

-Aun no la has perdido –dijo saliendo del auto

Baje la mirada

-Espero que así sea –susurre


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola (:** **Se que hace mucho que no actualizo y se que no hay escusas pero... no sabia como seguir la historia :/ y eso me frustraba mucho y les juro que hubo dias en que no dormi pensando en eso y me sentia mal...Pero buueno hoy me inspire y termine el capi y según yo quedo bien.**

**Sobre el capi de hoy: Jade estaba portándose muy No-Jade (tenia que ser asi para que el fic resultara) así que en este capitulo puse cosas más estilo Jade aunque no estoy muy segura de si haría esas cosas... es un capitulo solo pov Jade **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! me alegran el dia (:**

**Hina-hatake te extrañeee! jajajajaja enserio**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews que como ya dije me alegran el dia ;)**

**Besos y muuuchos abrazos**

**PrincessCarli **

CHAPTER 11

(POV Jade)

-Y bien Jade, ¿tienes algo que decirme? –pregunto Christian cuando estábamos a unas pocas manzanas del cine

-Ehh…yo… -balbucí intentando dar una respuesta coherente –quiero ver la película del asesino en serie

-Tú y yo sabemos que no me refiero a eso –me miro con seriedad dejando desatendida la calle por un momento

-Ojos en el camino –le recordé señalando hacia delante agradeciendo cada cosa que sirviera de distracción aunque solo fuera momentánea

-¿Por qué me besaste? –pregunto deteniendo el auto tras haberse metido en una calle secundaria

-Porque… - ¿Qué diablos le decía ahora? –porque…

-¡Vamos Jade! –dijo impaciente

-Porque… -¡Tendrás que decirle la verdad Jade West! – ¡porque vi a Beck abrazando a otra chica! –Le grite prácticamente – yo te juro que pensé que lo había superado…pero cuando lo vi me sentí…terrible, y solo quería que se sintiera igual que yo… o peor –mi voz se quebró en la última frase estaba a punto de llorar, no quería que Chris me viera llorar así que trague mis lagrimas

Christian me abrazo fuertemente

-Aún lo amas ¿cierto?

Asentí

-¿Cuál era la película que querías ver? –pregunto poniendo en marcha nuevamente el auto

Lo mire desconcertada

-La del asesino en serie –le conteste

-Pues, vamos a ver la del asesino en serie –dijo al volver a la calle principal, dejando el tema del beso en el pasado definitivamente

(Después de la película)

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? –pregunto Chris mientras caminábamos hasta su auto

-Mmm… -dije pensativa- no se –agregue finalmente

-Haber –Christian miro la hora en su celular –son las 22:30… A esta hora deben haber muchas parejas en el parque… -me miro con una sonrisa divertida – ¿todavía te gusta hacer eso?

Me reí a carcajadas y asentí, no podía creer que aun lo recordara, había sido hace tres años.

En el camino al parque comentamos la película

-¿Recuerdas como torturo a la rubia? –pregunte riendo

-¿La que ahogo o la que descuartizo? –Christian tenía la vista fija en la calle pero me escuchaba con atención

-¡La que ahogo! –Volví a reír – ¡Le dijo que mataría a su hermano pequeño! Y la estúpida le creyó y murió diciendo su nombre bajo el agua –en mi mente recree el momento y casi me ahogue por la falta de aire al reírme tanto

-Rubias -agrego Christian conteniendo la risa –siempre tan estúpidas

-¿Tu hermana no es rubia? –pregunte al recordar a Rachel

-Sí, y es muy estúpida –Chris se puso serio de repente

-¿Es por el bebe? –pregunte al verlo fruncir el ceño

-¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?! –grito confirmando lo que yo creía

-Chris… –trate de calmarlo

-¡Tiene dieciséis, Jade! –Grito alterado -¡DIECISÉIS!

Hace un par de meses Christian me conto por video chat que su hermana menor, Rachel, estaba embarazada

4 Meses Antes…

-Hola Chris –lo salude alegremente

-No es un buen momento, Jade –me aseguro

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunte

Suspiro

-Sí y te aseguro que no es bonito –Chris estaba algo… ¿enojado?

-¿Y no me vas a contar? –ahora la enojada era yo

-Es Rachel –dijo con resignación

-¿Rachie? ¿Le paso algo? ¿Está bien? –pregunte preocupada, la verdad es que Rachel me agradaba, aunque fuera una animadora llena de buenas intenciones y todo eso que yo odio… era una chica simpática y le gustaban las mismas películas que a mí.

-Ella… ella –tomo aire –ella está embarazada

-¿Qué? –Rachel era de esas chicas "virgen hasta el matrimonio", hasta tenía un anillo indicando eso

-Lo dijo en la cena –contesto menos enojado que antes

-¿Qué hará? –pregunte todavía extrañada por la noticia

-No lo sé –respondió con tristeza –después de recordarle que se arruino la vida me fui, no quería oír lo que mamá y papá iban a decirle, así que no se nada

-Lo siento Chris –dije con sinceridad

-Yo también lo siento –agrego más triste aun de lo que ya estaba –Ahí viene Rachel, adiós Jade

-Adiós –conteste un momento antes que Christian apagara la cámara

Por suerte en ese momento llegamos al parque

-¡Mira! ¡Hay muchas! –grite con emoción al ver tantas parejas en el parque

-Esto será divertido –dijo Chris después de haber estacionado el auto bajo un árbol

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! –grite tomando su brazo y arrastrándolo a través del parque hasta la pareja más cercana

-¡Oye! –grito Christian atrayendo la atención de la pareja de adolescentes que estaban acurrucados en el pasto

-¡Si tú! –grite a la chica morena que se estaba señalando a si misma

-¿Ayer no estabas con otro chico? –pregunto Chris poniendo cara de duda

La chica negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mirando a su novio

-Sí, si –añadí yo poniéndole más leña al fuego –era un chico… -puse expresión pensativa - rubio

-¡¿Era Kevin?! –Grito el novio furioso – ¡Yo sabía que me estabas engañando con ese infeliz!

-No, no amor –trataba de explicar la novia –yo no estaba con Kevin, yo te quiero a ti

-¡Vete Ana, vete! –grito

-Pero, amor yo no… -Ana lloraba desconsoladamente –Dan por favor escúchame

-Bien, quédate –dijo Dan más furioso que antes –yo me voy

Con Christian nos alejamos lentamente de ellos y ahora observábamos de lejos a Ana llorar abrazada a sí misma en el pasto

-Pobre –Chris parecía arrepentido –tal vez nos excedimos un poco

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Grite entre risas –eso estuvo estupendo

-Pero… ¿viste a la chica? – ¡Chris lo estas arruinando!

-¡Mira! –señale a una pareja que se besaba apasionadamente

Chris suspiro

-¿Lista? –pregunto cuándo caminábamos en dirección a la pareja

-Por supuesto –respondí divertida

-¡Emma, bebe, te juro que nunca había visto a esta chica! –gritaba su novio o ex-novio a Emma minutos después de que yo apareciera frente a ellos y golpeara al chico por "engañarme" con Emma

-¡No, no! Aléjate de mi Ty! –grito Emma al chico cuando este tomo su mano

-Emma por favor… -replico Ty, pero Emma ya se había ido

-¡Uy! ¿No eres Joseph? –le pregunte a Ty cuando quedo solo

-¡Vete a la mierda perra! –me grito enojado

-¡Que tengas una linda noche! –me despedí alegremente de él y me dirigí hasta donde estaba Chris riendo como loco

-¡Dios Jade! –Dijo al verme llegar -¿No eres Joseph? – imito mi voz

-Lo sé, estuve fantástica –dije riendo

-¿Esa no es una amiga tuya? –pregunto señalando hacia el otro extremo del parque

-No estoy muy segura… -me subí sobre una banca para ver mejor –creo que es Tori

-Sí, la de los cachetes bonitos – Chris subió a la banca conmigo

-¿Con quién está? –pregunte entornando los ojos

-¡Mira Jade ahí hay una pareja! –grito Chris señalando hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Tori

-¿Qué? Chris yo solo quiero con ver quien es… -No, no, no, no puede ser…

-Jade, ven vamos –Chris tomo mi mano y me bajo de la banca

-¡Esa perra! –Grite -¿Qué hace aquí con Beck?


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaa! No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice asi que espero que no me odien :) les queria contar que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, en el proximo capitulo se acaba! Si se preguntan porque no se los dije antes es porque ni yo lo sabia, iba a hacer sufrir más a Beck pero despues pense: "Con el beso ya fue suficiente sufrimiento ¡Ahora haz feliz a Jade!" y es por eso que en otro capitulo veran cual es la decicion que tomo para ser feliz :)**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a todos lo que han leido esta historia y más a la gente que me a dejado reviews, les juro que motiva demasiado saber que hay gente que lee lo que escribes y que les gusta **

**LOS ADORO UN MONTON!**

**PrincessCarli **

CHAPTER 12

(POV Beck)

Al llegar a casa no me baje del auto, me quede ahí, con las manos en el volante y la cabeza en medio de estas

-¿Por qué no abrí esa maldita puerta? –me pregunte a mi mismo en voz alta mientras mi cabeza recreaba ese momento

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo, nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto de haber hecho algo, más bien, de no haberlo hecho, me sentía como un completo imbécil, ¡¿Cómo pude dejar ir a Jade?! Mi celular sonó de repente, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero al ver que era Tori conteste pensando que sería por algo importante

-Tori –la salude sin ánimo

-¡Beck! –Contesto mucho más alegre que yo -¿Cómo estás?

En lugar de responder me quede en silencio, no quería contarle todo y darle lastima pero tampoco quería mentir y decir que estaba bien

-Beck…yo –comenzó Tori al darse cuenta de que no contestaba – yo…yo…yo tengo que hablar contigo –dijo finalmente la castaña

-Bien, habla –conteste un poco cortante

-En persona –me aclaro

-Está bien, mañana –le ordene prácticamente

-¿Puede ser ahora? –Rogo – ¡Por favor! Si no te lo digo ahora no podre dormir

-Tori, no es un buen momento –le explique

-¡Por faaaavor Beck! –insistió

-¡Bien, bien! –Exclame dándome por vencido -¿Dónde?

-En el parque que está cerca del Karaoke Doki –respondió rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué ahí? –pregunte confundido

-Mm… no lo sé…me gusta ese parque –dijo

-Te veo allá en diez minutos –dije antes de cortar y poner el auto en marcha nuevamente, quería acabar con eso rápido.

(En el parque)

-Y bien Tori… ¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunte nada más me encontré con ella

-Este…yo… -Tori se puso a caminar por un sendero y yo la seguí –yo…

Al lado de nosotros paso un chico furioso

-¡Eres una perra Ana, eso es lo que eres! –grito el chico mirando hacia atrás donde venia una chica morena llorando tras el

-¡Dan!, ¡escúchame! –Gritaba igualmente la morena, Ana -¡Dan!

-¡Ahora ve donde a llorar donde Kevin, perra! –grito más fuerte aún el chico

-¡Dan! –Ana lloraba desconsoladamente – Dan déjame explicarte… ¡Dan!

Nosotros mirábamos extrañados a la pareja que aun discutía y seguimos caminando

-Eso estuvo raro –comento Tori volteando la cabeza para ver a la extraña pareja

-Ya lo creo –conteste

Caminamos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que me impaciente y le volví a preguntar a Tori el motivo de la "cita"

-Y ¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunte mucho más impaciente que la primera vez, ya quería irme, ver a esa pareja discutir inevitablemente me recordó a Jade y a nuestras peleas y eso no me hacía sentir muy bien

-Ok, yo… yo… -empezó a balbucir nuevamente la castaña –yo te… te quiero decir… te quiero decir que…

-¡Permiso! –pidió una chica rubia visiblemente irritada pasando en medio de nosotros, estaba enojada, muy enojada

-¡Emma!, ¡Emma! –Gritaba un chico de cabello negro tras ella -¡Emma!

-¡Que te alejes de mi Ty! –grito la chica sin siquiera voltearse

-¡Em! ¡Esa chica de mechones verdes mentía! ¡Te lo juro amor! -¿mechones verdes? ¿Era acaso…? no, no, no podía ser… ¿o sí?

-¡Oh si por supuesto! –grito sarcástica la rubia furiosa esta vez volteándose

-Vamos amor, tu sabes que te quiero –dijo el chico acercándose a la rubia

-¡No Ty! ¡No me toques! –grito la rubia antes de echarse a correr fuera del parque con el chico siguiéndola

-Eso –dijo Tori señalando hacia donde estaba la pareja hace solo unos segundos –sí que es raro

-Aja –conteste sentándome en una banca al costado del sendero, Tori se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a patear nerviosamente las piedras que estaban cerca

-Beck –Tori se acerco a mi –yo… -se acerco más, aún más y más y más hasta que sus labios estaban casi rosando los míos

-¡Ahhhh! –grito Tori de repente -¡¿Pero que?! –la chica estaba totalmente mojada

Fue recién en ese momento que me di cuenta de la estupidez que iba a hacer ¿Besar a Tori? ¿Enserio? ¡Si alguien no hubiese mojado a Tori yo la habría besado! ¡Por dios! Hace solo media hora estaba deprimido en mi auto porque Jade había besado a otro chico y ahora yo iba a hacer lo mismo ¡Que idiota!

Tori se volteo enfurecida buscando a la persona que la había mojado y se encontró con un chico corriendo a toda velocidad hacia unos árboles a unos pocos metros de ahí

-¡Hey, tu! –grito Tori cuando se puso a correr tras el chico

Me quede sentado en la banca pensando en lo idiota que había sido cuando escuche una voz familiar

-¡Ten más cuidado! –Protesto la voz – ¡Vega! ¡No sabía que te gustaba nadar!

¡Reconocería esa voz y ese sarcasmo donde sea! esa era Jade, ¡Espera! ¿Qué hace Jade aquí? ¿Me habrá visto con Tori? me voltee nervioso y ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso vestido rojo y con el cabello aun recogido con una expresión divertida, miraba de arriba abajo a Tori conteniendo la risa. Por su expresión pude deducir que no nos había visto, ¡al menos que algo me salga bien hoy!

-¡No estaba nadando! –Se defendió Tori –me arrojaron agua

-¡Me arrojaron agua! –la imito Jade con acento español irritando más a Tori

-¡Que no hablo así! –contesto la chica enojada

-¿Quién se me adelanto? –pregunto Jade mostrando una botella con agua que tenía en su mano izquierda

-¿Qué? –Pregunto Tori incrédula -¿Tu ibas a…?

Jade rio fuertemente

-¡Tú siempre tan estúpida Vega! –dijo entre risas

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Tori estaba bastante irritada

-Solo paseo… y me divierto un poco ya sabes –le guiño el ojo

-¿Te…te diviertes? –pregunto una asustada Tori

-No estoy matando ardillas si es eso lo que piensas –contesto en su defensa rápidamente –Por cierto ¿has visto a mi amiga Ana? O ¿a Ty? –pregunto riendo

Ana, Ty donde había oído esos nombres…Ana…Ty… ¡Los chicos que habían peleado con sus novios! ¿Jade lo hizo pelear?

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunto Tori sin comprender aun de quienes se trataban

Jade volvió a reír y Tori tras unos segundos de duda abrió mucho los ojos y miro acusadoramente a Jade

-¿Tú hiciste pelear a esos chicos? –pregunto atónita

-¡Bien Vega! –Dijo aplaudiendo –veo que aun piensas

-¿Por qué haces eso? –Tori ignoro el comentario anterior de Jade

-Estaba aburrida –contesto seria

-Jade no puedes hacer eso tu… -Tori se interrumpió bruscamente – ¡Oye tu! Detente –grito la castaña corriendo en dirección del chico que hace unos minutos la dejo empapada

-Hola –me saludo en cuando quedamos solos

-Hola, Jade –le conteste poniéndome de pie y caminando en dirección a ella

Bien Beck, aquí tienes tú única oportunidad de recuperarla, no lo arruines –me ordene mentalmente


	13. Chapter 13

**Holaaa, se que en el capitulo anterior les dije que esta historia se iba a acabar pero me llego un review de Angie Kat que la verdad me motivo muucho y me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo por lo que les quiero informar que esta fanfic NO SE ACABA! Todavia me quedan maneras para hacer sufrir a Beck 3:) Asi que mientras mas reviews dejen más larga sera la historia **

**En este capitulo le quiero dar las gracias a mi gran amiga y correctora Isi (L)**

**Tambien les quiero agradecer a toda la gente maravillosa que me envia reviews o solo siguen la historia LOS QUIEROOOO DEMACIADO**

**Besos y mil abrazos**

**PrincessCarli**

CHAPTER 13

(POV Jade)

Beck caminaba nerviosamente hacia mí, tal vez se dio cuenta de que lo vi con la estúpida de Vega

-¿Cómo estás? –me pregunto

-Bien –conteste algo cortante – ¿y tú? -Desde que terminamos que no hablábamos a solas y a pesar de eso me sentía extrañamente cómoda

-Yo… -callo por unos segundos, conocía tan bien a Beck que sabía que en este momento tenía un debate interno entre decir la verdad o mentir –estoy bien

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras ambos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir, estuvimos en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que Beck rompió el silencio

-Jade…yo tengo que decirte algo –dijo con nerviosismo –algo importante

-No, no llevare las flores en tu boda con Vega –le aclare

-¿Qué? ¿Boda con Tori? –Pregunto confundido -¿De que demonios estás hablando Jade?

-No te preocupes a la próxima no creo que los interrumpan –le asegure con una falsa sonrisa

-¿Es por lo de hace unos minutos? –Ahora sí que estaba nervioso –te lo puedo explicar…

-¿Explicar? –Lo pare -¿Explicar que? Ya no soy tu novia ¿recuerdas? No me debes explicar nada

Pude ver la decepción en sus ojos

-Sobre eso quería hablar contigo, Jade –se acerco más a mi –Yo…

-¡JADEEEEEEE! –Oí que me gritaban a lo lejos, me voltee a ver y vi a Chris corriendo a toda velocidad en mi dirección, ignore por completo a Beck y corrí a su encuentro

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte al verlo tan agitado

-Debo ir a Fillmore ¡Ahora! –grito

-¿Qué pasa? –volví a preguntar esta vez gritando

-Es Rachel… tendrá a su bebe ahora –me explico rápidamente mientras miraba nerviosamente la pantalla de su celular

-¿Ahora? Pero lo debería tener en 1 mes más -¿Acaso había calculado mal?

-Tuvo complicaciones -¡Mierda! ¿Por que pasan estas cosas?

-¡Te acompaño! –dije tomando su mano y corriendo al auto dejando a Beck completamente solo en el parque

-No es necesario… -trato de convencerme Chris mientras yo tiraba de el camino al auto

-Sí que lo es –proteste enojada –Y no se habla más del asunto, ¡Los dos iremos a Fillmore quieras o no!

Chris solo asintió, al poco rato después llegamos al auto, sin decir palabra alguna nos subimos y nos dirigimos nuevamente hacia la calle principal en dirección a Fillmore.

Por suerte Fillmore no esta tan lejos de Hollywood, es una ciudad que pocos conocen que esta a unos 50 km de Hollywood, 50 km que Chris recorrió a la máxima velocidad permitida mirando constantemente el reloj

-¿Te descubrió Tori? –pregunte para alivianar un poco el ambiente

Christian rio y negó con la cabeza

-Tienes razón esa chica sí que es estúpida

No volvimos a hablar hasta que vimos un letrero al lado de la vía que decía:

"Bienvenidos a Fillmore"

"13.649 Habitantes"

-Creo que deberías avisarles a tus padres –dijo Chris conduciendo hacia el hospital

-Tal vez –conteste no muy convencida con el celular en mis manos

-¡Tus padres se preocuparan! –me regaño Chris tal y como lo haría un hermano mayor

-Sí, seguro –conteste con sarcasmo

Chris me dirigió una mirada fulminante y yo marque a regañadientes el número de mi casa, como siempre nadie contesto

-Estoy con Christian en Fillmore, estaremos acá hasta… tal vez mañana, adiós –le dije a la contestadora

(POV Beck)

¡Me dejo solo! ¡SOLO! No le importo que yo estuviera ahí simplemente se fue, sin siquiera despedirse, tomo la mano de Christian y se fue corriendo, ¡se fue! ¡Quiero matar a ese imbécil! No puedo creer que Jade lo prefiera a él ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga? A Jade –me contesto una voz en mi cabeza. Hice callar a esa voz de mala gana, aunque sabía que tenía razón

-¿Y Jade? –pregunto Tori apareciendo de la nada

¡Oh genial, Tori! Me había olvidado de ella, en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con ella ¿Cómo es posible que haya desperdiciado mi tiempo para hablar con Jade hablando de Tori? Realmente soy un idiota, un estúpido quizás el más estúpido de la Tierra ¿Qué Tierra? Del Universo

-Se fue –conteste cortante

-Beck…sobre lo que paso hace un rato… yo –comenzó Tori –yo…yo

-Tori –dije tomándola de por lo hombros –acabo de recordar que tengo una cosa muy importante que hacer justo ahora

Al terminar la frase ya estaba a varios metros de distancia de ella, antes de que Tori pudiera replicar me despedí con la mano y salí corriendo hacia mi auto y me fui.

(POV Jade)

-¿Dónde mierda esta el hospital de esta ciudad? –me pregunto Christian alterado

-¡No se! –le conteste con voz calmada aunque por dentro estaba igual de alterada que el –Y ¿Qué diablos hace tu hermana en Fillmore? ¿No debería estar San Diego?

-Vino a ver a la abuela –me respondió mirando frenéticamente los letreros –Toma, toma –dijo tendiéndome el mapa

-¿Qué? No se ver esto… -le confesé mientras daba vueltas el mapa sin entender a que lado se leía la bendita cosa

-¡Jade por favor! –me rogo Chris

-Sigue 8 calles y luego dobla a la derecha –le indique señalándole hacia el frente

Chris piso el acelerador y en cinco minutos ya estábamos ahí, pero no había ningún hospital, ni ninguna cosa parecida a un hospital, solo habían unos vagabundos calentándose las manos en unos enormes tarros.

Media hora después y luego de preguntarles a todas las personas que pasaban finalmente llegamos al hospital

-¡Christian! –Grito la que creo que era la abuela de Chris al verlo llegar –Al fin llegas

-¡Abuela! - la saludo –Ella es Jade, una amiga –me presento

-Hola –salude a la arrugada señora

-¿Y cómo está Rachie? ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Chris mirando impaciente a su abuela

-Ya salió de la cesárea, el bebe esta en cuidados intensivos, los doctores dicen que estará bien –nos aclaro la abuela

Chris suspiro aliviado

-¿Podemos ir a verla? -pregunte curiosa

-Habitación 208 -nos indico la abuela

Chris y yo prácticamente trotamos hacia la habitación, había olvidado que aun llevo tacones

-¡Rachie! –saludo Chris a su hermana

-¡Chris! –le devolvió el saludo emocionada –Y ¿Jade? –me miro confundida, claro todavía tengo puesto el vestido rojo

-Hola, Rachie –la salude sonriendo

-¿Ya vieron a Britney? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Britney? –Pregunte confundida – ¿Tu bebe es niña?

Rachel asintió

-Si, por la canción de Britney Spears que estaba escuchando cuando venia hasta aquí –me explico entre risas

Con Chris nos reímos, Rachie todavía era una niña…Y ahora estaba a cargo de otra niña…Y pensar que yo quería tener hijos con Beck… ¡Serian tan lindos! Con su cabello y sus ojos y…y… ¡Basta! Beck ya es parte de mi pasado, el no volvió, el no abrió la puerta, ¡ni siquiera me llamo! Creo que es momento de pasar la pagina…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hooola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero hace unas semanas volvi al colegio, ustedes ya saben como funciona eso del colegio... tareas, informes, guias, aburrimiento y por supuesto sueño, muuucho sueño. Es realmente complicado encontar un tiempo para escribir pero no se preocupen, NUNCA dejare de hacerlo ;)**

**Gracias a todas las maravillosas personas que siguen este fic y a las supermegafabulosas personas que dejan reviews (:**

**Ya saben que los adoro un monton (L)**

**Dejenme sus reviews para que los lea en clases y me alegren el dia :)**

**Muchos besos y más abrazos**

**PrincessCarli**

3 DIAS DESPUES…

(POV Beck)

Desperté como siempre por el estruendoso sonido del despertador, vi la hora en mi celular 7:00 AM, lunes 13 de Mayo… lunes… ¡¿Ya es lunes?! ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado todo el fin de semana encerrado en el RV? Volví a mirar mi celular para comprobar la fecha ¡Demonios, si es lunes! Me levante, cosa que al parecer hace dos días que no hacía, me dirigí lentamente hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, sin ánimo alguno, mientras me duchaba trataba de recordar cuál era el motivo de mi auto-encierro, y de repente como un balde de agua fría una escena se me vino a la mente, Jade corriendo de la mano de Christian, alejándose, alejándose de mi sin mirar atrás, sin dar explicaciones, como si no le importara, como…. –la realidad me dio una enorme bofetada en el rostro

–Como lo hice yo cuando no abrí esa puerta –complete la frase en voz alta sintiéndome un completo idiota, ¿Esto es lo que sintió Jade cuando no abrí la puerta? ¿Por qué deje que se sintiera así? ¿Por qué no abrí esa puta puerta? –Esa última pregunta me la hacía con frecuencia últimamente y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ¡DEBI HABER ABIERTO ESA PUERTA!

Salí de la ducha más desanimado que antes ¿Cómo es posible que una chica altere tanto mi estado de humor? No es cualquier chica –me conteste yo mismo con rapidez- es Jade

Me vestí con lo primero que vi en el armario, tome mi mochila y salí sin prisa alguna en dirección a mi auto, en el camino a Hollywood Arts no podía dejar de pensar en idiota que había sido de mi parte dejar ir a Jade, encendí la radio tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente, no podría haber tenido una peor idea, sonando en mi emisora favorita estaba la canción que Jade había cantado el viernes, en lugar de cambiarla, como lo haría cualquier persona normal, me quede escuchándola, recordando cada momento de la actuación de Jade, finalmente llegue a la escuela en un estado depresivo, ¡debí haber cambiado la emisora! Está claro que últimamente no tomo muy buenas decisiones.

Al bajar del auto vi a Cat, André, Tori y Robbie (y Rex) conversando animadamente en la entrada, para mi sorpresa Jade no estaba con ellos, Jade nunca llegaba tarde, por eso me sorprendió no verla con los chicos haciendo sarcásticos comentarios o pelando con Rex. Cuando llegue hasta ellos los salude y trate de unirme a su conversación, que al parecer era sobre el hermano de Cat, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Luego de unos pocos minutos la campana sonó y Jade aún no aparecía, nos dirigimos al salón de Sikowitz mientras Cat todavía contaba la historia de cómo su hermano tuvo una pelea con un delfín, nos sentamos y en menos de dos segundos Sikowitz apareció en el salón con su característico coco en la mano, nos saludo y comenzó a hablar algo sobre el arte de la improvisación que no escuche muy bien porque tenía toda mi atención puesta en la puerta, estaba esperando que Jade apareciera por ahí.

A los diez minutos alguien abrió la puerta, era Jade

-Sikowitz, lo siento se me hiso tarde –se excuso mirando su celular que tenía en la mano

-Vamos, siéntate –Sikowitz sin cambiar su típico buen humor, le indico el único puesto disponible, un asiento delante de mí, ella asintió acomodo su mochila (que tenia sobre un solo hombro, como siempre) y camino hacia el asiento sin dejar de mirar su celular

Cuando se sentó delante de mí mire disimuladamente sobre su hombro, esperando ver que era lo que la tenía tan concentrada, se estaba mensajeando, ¡con Christian!

(POV Jade)

"Volveré pronto" –me mensajeo Christian, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro

"¿Volverás?" –le escribí sorprendida, pensaba que se devolvería a San Diego con Rachel y su bebe

"Claro, hoy en la tarde" –volví a sonreír y me apure en enviar una respuesta

"Dile a Rachie que venga, con Brit"-le sugerí

"Britney tiene 3 días, Jade" –contesto Chris destrozando mis expectativas

"¿Y?" –Jade West no se rinde tan fácil

"Creo que mamá preferiría que volviera a San Diego" –Chris no solo quería destrozar mis expectativas, ¡quería pisotearlas!

"Tu mamá me adora, de seguro la dejara un día… ¡Chris por favor!" - ¡Vamos Chris! Te estoy rogando como una patética

"Hablare con mamá…" – ¡y Jade a ganado otra vez!

"¡Te adoro! Luego te hablo, estoy en clases" –le escribí rápidamente al darme cuenta de que Cat me apuntaba desde el frente del salón para que actuara con ella, André y Robbie, me pare sin tener idea de que era lo que tenía que hacer

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –le susurre a André cuando llegue junto a ellos

-Tenemos que hacer una improvisación sobre un matrimonio que se queja por la salsa de una pasta en un restaurant –me explico André

-¡Amor, que horrible sabe esta salsa! –proteste dirigiéndome a André e iniciando la improvisación

-¡Tienes razón, cielo, no comía una salsa tana mala desde esa vez en Utah! –contesto André

-¡Camarera! –grite señalando a Cat

-¿Qué necesita, señora? –pregunto amablemente Cat

-¡Su salsa es una porquería! –se quejo André

-Pero es una de las más pedidas señor… -se defendió Cat

-¿Dónde está el chef? –Pregunte mirando hacia todos lados -¡Ve a buscar a ese incompetente, niña!

-¡Una de las más pedidas! –dijo André sarcástico, luego de Cat fuera a buscar a Robbie

-¿Tienen algún problema señores? –pregunto Robbie acercándose a nosotros

-¡Su salsa es horrible! –grite a Robbie

-No lo creo señores, es una de las favoritas… -respondió Robbie

-¡Es peor que la de Utah! –protesto André

-¡Le digo que es una de las favoritas! –dijo Robbie levantando la voz

Ya me estaba aburriendo de todo esto, así que me acerque a Tori que tenía una botella de agua en la mano, se la quite y volví al escenario mientras Robbie y André seguían discutiendo sobre la salsa

-¡No sé cómo alguien puede comer esto sin vomitar! –exclamo André gesticulando con las manos

-¡Pues le digo que a la gente le gusta! –le respondía Robbie

-¡Ya cállate! –le grite irritada a Robbie vaciando la botella de agua sobre el –vámonos, cariño –me volví hacia André y nos devolvimos a nuestros puestos

-¡Sikowitz! –Dijo Robbie con voz quejumbrosa – ¡Me mojo!

-Sentí que eso haría mi personaje –le explique con una falsa sonrisa sentada en mi puesto cruzada de brazos

-Ella tiene que hacer lo que cree que el personaje haría –me defendió Sikowitz para mi sorpresa –Ah, recuerden que hoy en la tarde son las audiciones para el musical del próximo mes… en el pasillo pegare este papel con los horarios de las audiciones para cada personaje –dijo mientras jugueteaba con un papel

-¿Cuál será? –pregunto Tori emocionada

-Sera una adaptación de "Mi bella dama" –explico Sikowitz –o algo parecido…

-¿A que hora son las audiciones para el papel de Eliza? –pregunto Tori entusiasmada, ¿Acaso se sabía los nombres de todas las protagonistas de las obras?

-Oh, no, no habrá audiciones para Eliza… -respondió bajando ligueramente la voz

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Vega visiblemente alterada

-Por que la Jocelyn ya le dio el papel a Jade –contesto señalándome, toda la clase se voltio a mirarme

-No te preocupes Vega, podrás ser mi suplente –dije con una enorme sonrisa, ¡Ves pedazo de estúpida! ¡Así se siente! ¡Así se siente que ni te consideren en las audiciones!

Tori bajo la cabeza decepcionada mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de gritar del regocijo ¡Ya nada podría ser mejor!

De pronto algo vibro en mi bolsillo

"Voy en camino"

Me equivoque, si podría


End file.
